


Four

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sometimes, it happens...





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere close to October 21, 2008.

There had been drinking and quite a bit of silliness that had slowly become something more as the four of them ended up in bed together, conscientious of one another yet still enjoying everything.

Athrun knew Lacus's moans well, and Cagalli was warm and vocal beneath him. Kira's voice was disturbingly arousing. But what really stuck out in his alcohol-hazed mind was how Kira and Cagalli kept glancing at one another, lingering before quickly looking away until finally Cagalli reached over to find Kira's hand.

Athrun did not ask about it afterward, though he thought it needed to happen again.


End file.
